


Family Ties

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cousin Incest, Daddy Kink, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are related, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Psychopath! Kamski, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Threesome - M/M/M, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Things take a heated turn when Gavin finally gives in to Connor insisting that he reconnect with his cousin, Elijah Kamski.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> The morally grey question that arised from writing this; If two cousins/brothers/siblings/relatives have sex with the same person in a threesome, is considered incest? Feel free to answer that question in a comment.

“Just drop it!”

Connor flinched slightly when Gavin shouted at him before storming off. He knew Gavin didn’t like to talk about it, but Connor found himself incredibly curious about it. He knew he shouldn’t push so hard, but after learning that Gavin and Elijah were cousins, followed by learning that they hadn’t spoken since Elijah founded Cyberlife, Connor found he was curious about what had caused them to fall out. And continue beyond Markus’ demonstration, and Gavin coming to terms with androids. He still wasn’t particularly fond of them, but he tolerated most, and had even started dating one. That one being Connor, but still.

Connor sighed softly and sat down on the couch, Jasmine; Gavin’s cat, hopping up into his lap, mewing happily. Connor smiled and gently pet behind her ears. He stayed in the living room, petting Jasmine, by himself in silence, for the better half of an hour before Gavin came out of his room; standing next to Connor and shuffling slightly

“Sorry for yelling at you,” He muttered.

Connor just smiled slightly

“It’s alright,” He assured “I know I can get under your skin sometimes.”

Gavin sat down next to him and buried his face in the crook of Connor’s neck

“I just don’t get why you’re _so_ insistent about me and Kamski,” He grumbled.

 Connor had half a mind to correct Gavin’s grammar, but decided this wasn’t the time

“I just want to understand your, seemingly unsavory, relationship with him,” He explained.

Gavin sat up straight and ran a hand through his hair

“He’s an emotionless prick, who never cared about anyone but himself!” He spat.

Connor tilted his head; Kamski did give off some rather… Unsettling vibes, but Connor wouldn’t describe him as ‘emotionless’.

“You’ve put a gun to my head multiple times,” Connor commented flatly.

Gavin stuttered briefly before scoffing

“That’s different, it was before I knew you were alive,” He grumbled; averting his gaze and blushing.

Connor just blinked at him

“At _least_ one of those times was _after_ Markus’ demonstration, and androids received rights.” He wasn’t having any of Gavin’s nonsense tonight.

Gavin just gently shoved Connor

“You know what I mean!” He scowled.

Connor smiled slightly; a small chuckle slipping

“Yeah, I know,” He hummed “I still think you should try to reconcile.”

Gavin just draped his arm around Connor’s shoulders

“I’ll… Think about it.”

 

Of course Connor got his way, and now they were standing outside Kamski’s secluded home. Gavin looked livid, but he didn’t voice it as Connor knocked on the door. It was pulled open by Chloe

“Hello Connor,” She greeted with a smile.

Connor nodded at her as she let them in

“I’ll go inform Elijah that you’ve arrived.”

Gavin just scoffed and flopped down in one of the chairs. Connor sat down in the other and lowered his gaze

“You could have refused,” He reminded.

Gavin either didn’t hear him, or didn’t care; eyes trained on the massive portrait of Kamski. Connor stood and approached Gavin; carefully depositing himself into his lap

“Try to relax,” He soothed.

Gavin sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist

“You know why he’s so fascinated by Empathy, right?” He questioned absently; still staring at the portrait “Because he doesn’t feel it.”

Connor just blinked in confusion at Gavin for a moment before standing when he heard a door open, and Chloe returned

“Elijah will see you now, he’s in his lab,” She informed.

Connor nodded and he and Gavin headed to the indicated room; which was downstairs. Connor looked around the room; the machines unnerving him slightly. Elijah looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled

“Connor,” He greeted “It’s _so_ good to see you again.”

Connor let an uneasy smile slip; the last time he’d seen Elijah, he’d put a gun in Connor’s hand and pointed it at Chloe. Elijah cocked an eyebrow and glanced over Connor’s shoulder and grinned

“Baby cousin,” He teased.

Gavin _snarled_

“Fuck you, Kamski; three months!” He snapped.

Connor pursed his lips together; maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He honestly hadn’t completely thought it through. Elijah just raised his hands slightly in defeat

“You’re right; we’re not kids anymore,” He chuckled “It’s good to see you, I’d almost started to think you were _avoiding_ me.”

The sarcasm was _tangible_. Gavin stepped further into the room; now standing next to Connor

“Oh, of course not, didn’t you know that all people who have good relationships with their heartless, dickhead cousins cut all ties with them for twenty years?” He drawled.

Connor just darted his eyes between the two of them; was this… Normal for them? Elijah put his hand over his chest in mock hurt

“Heartless? I think I’ve done a lot of good, thank you very much,” He teased.

Gavin snarled and took a step forward, only for Connor to grab his arm and hold him back

“Calm down,” He soothed.

Gavin took a deep breath and let his shoulders slump. Elijah just cocked an eyebrow in amusement before making a whipping motion and sound effect. Which succeeded in riling Gavin up all over again. Connor was starting to get it now. Elijah was deliberately antagonistic towards Gavin, and Connor had a feeling that their poor relationship was the root of a lot of Gavin’s personal issues with androids. In every armband, every LED, every artificial face, Gavin saw Kamski, and that antagonizing smirk. Connor just rubbed Gavin’s shoulders to soothe him. Elijah let out a content sigh

“So, what can I do for you?” He asked.

Gavin scoffed

“Connor wanted me to reconnect with you. Lord only knows _why_ , after what you put him through,” He snarled.

Elijah frowned like he couldn’t recall. That riled Connor a little bit, since deciding not to shoot Chloe had been quite a huge milestone on his journey to becoming Deviant. Elijah hummed in realisation

“Oh! The Kamski test,” He chuckled “Right, of course _you_ would see it as an issue, you’re so emotional.”

Gavin _growled_ at that and went to step forward again, but Connor held him back. He pulled Gavin close

“Relax, don’t let him get to you,” Connor whispered.

Gavin took a deep breath; shoulders slumping again. Elijah chuckled and waved a screwdriver in Gavin’s general direction

“I’ll hand it to him, he calms you down _way_ quicker than any other floozy you’ve had,” He commented.

The wording of that made Gavin see red

“Connor’s not just some _floozy_ you son of a bitch!” He snapped.

Elijah just cocked an eyebrow

“Hey now, that’s your Aunt you’re talking about,” He scolded indifferently.

So their mothers were sisters, Connor noted that. Connor sighed and just shook his head

“I think this may have been a bad idea. Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Kamski, but I think we should be on our way,” He stated.

Gavin sighed in what sounded like relief and turned to leave.

“Hold on now, don’t go; I was having a good time catching up with my little cousin,” He teased; approaching them.

The tone in Elijah’s voice sent unpleasant tingles up Connor’s spine

“And, of course, it’s always a treat to see _you_ , Connor,” He purred.

Connor blinked in confusion; that tone was something Connor only ever heard from Gavin. When they were in the bedroom. He didn’t have time to react before Gavin had Elijah by the collar of his shirt and had slammed him into the nearest wall

“You motherfucker!” He snapped.

Connor quickly grabbed Gavin’s shoulder, but Elijah didn’t seem particularly fazed; actually appeared amused

“Easy now, Gavin,” Elijah soothed softly “ _Obviously_ I’d be attracted to him; why else would I design him to look like that?”

Gavin snarled and tightened his grip on Elijah’s shirt collar for a moment before releasing him

“Bastard,” He scoffed.

Connor sighed softly and rubbed Gavin’s shoulder; hushing him gently. Elijah adjusted his shirt before smirking again

“You and I _have_ always had rather similar taste,” He commented.

Gavin glared at him but said nothing. Elijah approached them and cupped Gavin’s shoulder

“Since you’re both here,” He started, to which Gavin visibly tensed “Why don’t we have some fun? It’ll be like the good old days, Gav.”

Gavin lowered his gaze, like he was thinking, before glancing up at Elijah

“Our taste in lovers _is_ the only thing we’ve ever had in common,” He muttered.

Connor tilted his head in confusion; LED spinning yellow as he tried to find the hidden meaning behind their words. Taste, fun, lovers. That string of words suggested something sexual in nature, but as far as Connor knew, humans who shared familial ties engaging in sexual relations was heavily frowned upon. Unless they were implying... His eyes widened and he blushed deeply. Elijah chuckled

“Looks like Connor finally caught on,” He teased.

Gavin glanced up at Connor and chuckled slightly

“We won’t do anything you don’t want to do,” He assured.

Connor adjusted his tie and swallowed thickly

“This took a rather unexpected turn,” He mumbled.

Gavin grinned

“You’re the one who wanted me to reconnect with my cousin. Well, _this_ is the only thing we have in common,” He chuckled.

Connor adjusted his tie again; blush deepening

“I’m not... _Opposed_ to the idea,” He breathed; looking to the floor in a poor attempt to hide his deeply flushed face.

Gavin snickered; covering his mouth to muffle it. Elijah smirked and placed his hands on Connor’s hips

“Glad to hear it,” He purred.

Gavin was quick to grab Elijah’s wrist

“One rule; don’t leave marks. Only _I’m_ allowed to do that.” It was nice to see Gavin was still possessive.

Elijah just chuckled softly and rolled his eyes

“You never change,” He hummed.

Apparently this was typical. Connor swallowed thickly. Apparently they’d done this before. Actively. It wasn’t just something they’d _considered_ doing. They were far too comfortable with the concept for this to be the first time. He adjusted his tie again before gasping when Elijah’s lips pressed against his neck. Gavin’s arms wrapped around Connor’s waist from behind and his lips brushed against the shell of Connor’s ear

“Relax,” He soothed softly.

Connor swallowed and nodded

“Yes, sir,” He breathed.

Gavin bit his lip and groaned. Elijah pulled away from Connor’s neck to cock an eyebrow at Gavin

“You kinky little dweeb,” He teased.

Gavin flipped Elijah off before sinking his teeth into Connor’s neck; artificial skin rippling away under the pressure. Connor gasped and gripped Gavin’s arms; hips stuttering forward slightly. Elijah smirked and stroked Connor’s hips

“I’ve got something I think you’ll enjoy,” He purred before pulling Connor forward by his tie; Gavin releasing him so he could follow.

Connor’s Thirium pump clenched as Elijah lead him to an assembly machine and maneuvered him onto the platform. The machine immediately came alive and grabbed Connor’s wrists and ankles; holding him still. He gasped before relaxing when Gavin’s arms wrapped around him again

“Relax, baby, he’s not going to disassemble you,” He assured softly.

The machine pulled Connor’s arms taught above his head, and pulled his legs apart; spread eagle. He blushed deeply; pulling against the machines unforgiving hold. Gavin stepped back to look Connor over; pupils dilating at the sight. Elijah draped an arm across Gavin’s shoulders

“A work of art,” He purred.

Gavin snorted softly; but the look in his eyes betrayed his dismissive attitude. If there was one thing he and Elijah could agree on, it was that. Connor lowered his gaze and blushed deeply in humiliation. He felt very vulnerable, and although he knew that Gavin would never hurt him, he wasn’t so sure about Elijah.

“Safe word?” Gavin asked.

Connor looked up at him and relaxed slightly

“Sumo.” The usual.

Gavin smiled before shrugging Elijah’s arm off his shoulder and approaching Connor; holding eye contact as he unbuckled the Android’s belt

“He’s right you know,” He breathed “You really are a work of art.”

Connor blushed; a small smile slipping. Gavin opened Connor’s jeans and pulled them down; licking his lips at the discovery that Connor was going commando

“Naughty little Android,” He purred; a dark possessive sound.

Connor shuddered and attempted to close his legs to hide his shame, but the machine held him firm. He jumped slightly when he felt two more arms wrap around his waist from behind, before hands got to work on the buttons of his shirt. He moaned softly at the feeling of Elijah’s hot breath against the nape of his neck

“So pretty, and perfect,” He cooed.

A snap of Elijah’s fingers, and the machine released Connor. The Android slumped to the floor and looked up at Gavin with pleading eyes. Gavin licked his lips

“Finish stripping, Slut,” He ordered.

Connor visibly shuddered before obeying. Once his clothes were off and out of the way, the machine seized his limbs again. Connor shivered; this was _so_ much worse. He’d never had to use his safe word before, but he’d also never been so fully restrained. He’d been handcuffed to the head board in Gavin’s apartment, sure, but his legs had never been restrained. And handcuffs weren’t exactly completely immobilizing to an Android. But this _machine_ was designed specifically for immobilizing Androids. Connor’s LED was spinning a solid, anxious yellow. He flinched slightly at the feeling of hands that were far too soft to be Gavin’s gripping his hips

“D-Detective,” He whimpered.

Gavin cupped Connor’s cheek and hushed him softly

“It’s okay, baby, no one’s gonna hurt you,” He soothed.

Connor swallowed thickly before humming when Gavin kissed him. Elijah’s hands ran up Connor’s sides before exploring further into the center of his chest; fingers pausing over Connor’s Thirium regulator. Connor’s breath hitched and he clenched his fists. The feeling of Elijah’s fingers pausing over such a vulnerable area had a much _different_ vibe from when Gavin did it. When Gavin’s fingers mapped, and felt, it was exploratory. He was learning Connor’s body. But Elijah already knew Connor’s body, probably better than he knew his own. When _his_ fingers mapped, it was with intent. And Connor couldn’t tell if that intent was malicious, or teasing and playful. His LED was blinking red now. Gavin pulled back slightly to get a good look at Connor’s face before his eyes dropped down to where Elijah’s hands had paused

“You’re making Connor uneasy, Li,” He stated.

Elijah’s hands almost immediately left Connor’s body

“Sorry about that, I was just feeling his heartbeat,” He purred.

Connor slowly relaxed; not malicious, just mesmerized. He felt a little bad about how quick he’d been to assume that Elijah would hurt him. And even worse that he’d, however unintentionally, assumed that Gavin would _let_ Elijah hurt him.

“I’m sorry,” He breathed; LED slowly turning to a calm blue.

Elijah rubbed Connor’s shoulders and soothed him

“It’s alright, Pet,” He assured.

A _shock_ of arousal shot up Connor’s spine at that name. _Pet._ He liked that. He licked his lips before biting his lip. He gasped when he felt fingers press against his dripping hole

“Auto-lubrication function is fully operational. That’s good,” Elijah cooed.

Connor shuddered; something about hearing such _mechanical_ talk during the throws of intimacy was turning him on _so_ badly. Gavin just chuckled and rolled his eyes

“Hey! You’re fingering my boyfriend; not testing one of your machines,” He scolded light-heartedly.

Elijah just grinned

“Technically, Gav, I’m doing both,” He teased.

Connor whined softly; not liking how their attention was straying from him. He was a bit of a bratty, needy lover at times. Gavin snorted in amusement and turned his attention back to Connor

“Hey, now; don’t get jealous, _you’re_ the one who wanted me to reconnect with my cousin,” He reminded.

Connor huffed softly before throwing his head back and _sobbing_ when Elijah’s expert fingers pressed knowingly against his bioprostate. Connor’s legs shook, and he was positive that if the machine hadn’t been holding him up, he would have collapsed. Elijah ran his tongue up Connor’s neck before nipping his earlobe

“Let me pop the hood and I’ll give you a good time at the source,” He purred.

Connor had half a mind to. And there wouldn’t be a single other person in the world who knew better how to titillate his wires. But he didn’t know how Gavin would react to it; they’d never delved into ‘wire play’ before. Gavin blinked before he noticed that Connor was wordlessly asking his permission for something. He chuckled softly and waved a hand dismissively

“Go ahead,” He assured.

He trembled with excitement as the artificial skin on his abdomen rippled away. Elijah finally came out from behind him to open the access slot on his abdomen. Gavin leaned his head gently on Elijah’s shoulder to watch what he was doing. And Connor was _positive_ it was something he used to do when they were kids, in a non-sexual nature. Gavin would watch Elijah tinker with things. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Elijah’s nimble fingers were mingling with his wires. He let out a mechanical, staticy moan at the feeling; nearly going cross-eyed. Elijah smirked; gently stroking the thinner wires, while tugging on the thicker cables, and he slowly made his way deeper into Connor’s circuits. When Elijah’s fingers made direct contact with Connor’s bioprostate, the Android threw his head back at cried out as he came. Elijah’s smirk widened and he pressed on the sensitive biocomponent again; making Connor’s entire body jerk, and he _whined_

“Daddy,” He sobbed brokenly.

Gavin’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply. Elijah just chuckled

“Well… It’s accurate,” He snickered “Guess that makes him your first cousin once removed, Gav.”

Gavin cleared his throat and covered his mouth

“Yeah, yeah, prick, just get your hand out of my boyfriend’s torso,” he grumbled.

Elijah snickered, but did as he was told. He flicked some excess Thirium off his fingers before pressing two of them to Connor’s lips

“How about you clean Daddy’s fingers, Pet,” He purred.

Connor shuddered and immediately complied; taking Elijah’s fingers into his mouth and licking them clean; his own Model Number popping into his HUD. Elijah licked his lips as he watched

“Good boy,” He breathed.

Gavin just stared at Connor’s open access slot; swallowing thickly

“You gonna close your stomach anytime soon, Con?” He chuckled.

Connor opened his eyes and looked down at Gavin in confusion. Elijah laughed before pulling his fingers out of Connor’s mouth and reaching down to close his abdomen; Connor’s skin immediately rippling back into place. Gavin smirked and knelt down in front of Connor; flicking his tongue against his belly button. Connor jerked and shuddered; blushing deeply. He was ticklish, and Gavin knew it, and liked to exploit it. Gavin pulled away and just stared at nothing for a moment before leaning back and looking up at Elijah

“Hey, Connor’s ticklish,” He informed bluntly “Is that a bug or a feature?”

Elijah just stared blankly at Gavin for a moment; like he was processing the question.

“Yes.” Was all he said.

Gavin just shrugged and got back to his gentle licks, and kisses. Connor squirmed; desperately trying to get away from the tickling, giggling softly as he twisted in his bonds

“Stop,” He whined softly.

Elijah hummed under his breath and moved around to stand behind Connor

“As much as I’d love to see if Gavvy can bring you to orgasm with tickling alone, I _seriously_ need to get off,” He cooed.

The tickling stopped immediately and Gavin was on his feet in a heartbeat

“ _Never_ call me ‘Gavvy’!” He snapped.

Elijah just chuckled

“Oh, relax, you bitter little coffee bean,” He drawled teasingly.

Gavin just scoffed

“So, how are we doing this?” He asked curtly “Spit roast, or double?”

Connor blushed deeply at Gavin’s blunt question. He’d, honestly, be content with either. Elijah teased his thumb around Connor’s hole

“If you last long enough, we can do both,” He purred.

Connor was having a sort of love-hate relationship with the whole talking-about-him-like-he’s-not-there thing. The machine relaxed its hold just long enough for Elijah to Push Connor forward so he was bent over before it locked its grip again. He glanced up at Gavin with pleading eyes. Gavin bit his lip and quickly freed himself from his jeans

“Let’s put that naughty mouth to good use, huh?” He purred; pressing his cock against Connor’s lips.

Connor shuddered in delight and didn’t waste a second before taking it all the way down to the base. Gavin dug his fingers into Connor’s scalp and groaned. Elijah licked his lips; releasing his own cock and pressing the head against Connor’s pliant hole; smirking at the shudder it elicited, before pressing inside. Connor moaned around Gavin’s cock and tugged against his bonds; arching his back in a silent plead for more. Elijah gripped Connor’s hips tight and ground into him

“So tight,” He groaned.

Connor pulled on his binds again and whimpered around the thick cock in his throat; tears welling up in his eyes from overstimulation. Gavin pumped his cock in and out of Connor’s mouth; keeping his eyes locked on Connor’s LED. He knew to let Connor up if it turned red, but it held at a steady blue. He was loving this. Gavin smirked

“So, _this_ is why you were so insistent on me reconnecting with Elijah, you naughty little slut,” He purred; grinding against Connor’s face.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut and moaned; trying and failing at closing his legs. Elijah snickered and landed a firm slap down on Connor’s ass; causing the Android to mewl happily. Gavin pulled Connor off his cock by his hair

“Look at you; you’re a fucking mess,” He spat.

Drool dribbled down Connor’s chin as he stared blissfully up at Gavin

“Please fuck my throat, Sir,” He begged.

Gavin groaned and all too happily complied. Connor was a little shy sexually, but once he got going, he liked it _rough_. Gavin ruthlessly fucked into Connor’s throat, Elijah easily meeting his pace. Connor’s LED started to spin yellow; it was all too much, and his processors were having trouble keeping up. He was so _close_. He clenched his fists and choked off a mechanical moan; going cross-eyed as he came. He slumped in his bonds and Elijah stilled in his thrusts as Gavin pulled out of his mouth; squeezing the base of his cock to cut off his orgasm

“Bad boy,” He scolded “You know you’re not allowed to cum without permission.”

Connor glanced up at Gavin before hanging his head in shame; blushing deeply in humiliation

“I’m sorry, Sir,” He whimpered.

Elijah smirked and stroked Connor’s hips; eliciting a soft coo from the Android. The machine loosened again and Elijah hooked his arms under Connor’s thighs; lifting him before the machine locked into place again. Gavin stepped forward and pressed the head of his cock against the rim of Connor’s stuffed hole

“Remember your safe word,” He reminded softly before starting to slowly push inside.

He kept his eyes locked on Connor’s face; contorted beautifully with the effort of accommodating such girth, to distract himself from the fact it was his _cousin’s_ cock his was sliding against. Connor pulled against his bonds and whined

“It’s so much,” He panted.

Elijah peppered gentle kisses against Connor’s neck and hushed him softly

“Just relax, Pet, you’re doing so well,” He praised.

Connor shuddered; tongue lolling out of his mouth once Gavin was sheathed

“Fuck,” He cursed; to which both Gavin and Elijah cocked an eyebrow.

Hearing Connor curse would always be amusing. Elijah’s cock was long, but Gavin’s was _thick_ , and Connor was having trouble handling them both. But he _loved_ it.

“Daddy, fuck me,” He pleaded.

Elijah grinned

“Deviancy’s made you one kinky son of a bitch,” He purred; pulling out half-way before slamming back in.

Connor threw his head back and cried out; tears freely streaming down his cheeks. Gavin snickered softly; pulling out as Elijah thrusted in. It was a good rhythm, one that drove Connor wild. Connor hung his head back and rested it against Elijah’s shoulder; a steady stream of moans and cries escaping his lips. Gavin ran his tongue up Connor's taught throat

“You better wait until you have permission to cum this time, or I’ll lock you up for a week,” He warned breathlessly.

Connor shuddered; ‘lock up’ was really more of a metaphor, since it was much easier to keep Connor ‘chaste’ than a human. Simply put, Gavin would remove his phallic component, which meant his arousal program wouldn’t be able to reach completion. It was cleaner, and simpler. And he _loved_ it. He also hated it. Because his arousal program was a type of nonessential cosmetic program that _had_ to reach completion in order to shut down, if it didn’t complete, it would continue to run, and Connor couldn’t manually, or force-close it.

“I’ll be a good boy for you, Sir,” He assured desperately.

Elijah snickered

“I see you’ve taken a liking to that feature,” He purred.

Gavin sunk his teeth into Connor’s shoulder; breaking skin, and drawing some Thirium. He let go when he was satisfied with the mark

“It’s convenient, and easier than a belt or cage,” He panted; clearly coming close to finishing “Should’ve known _you_ designed it.”

Elijah hummed and pulled Connor into a deep, wet kiss. Gavin snarled softly and wrapped a hand around the head of Connor’s cock; squeezing. Connor immediately broke the kiss to moan; clenching around Gavin and Elijah. Gavin cursed softly

“Slut,” He spat.

Connor whimpered

“Please, Sir, let me cum,” He pleaded.

Elijah rested his forehead against Connor’s shoulder; panting heavily. Gavin let a small, arrogant smirk slip

“Not yet,” He ordered.

Connor sobbed softly; hips jerking forward, cock twitching with the desperate need for release. Gavin kept his eyes locked on Elijah; he would _not_ cum first. Even if it was by seconds, he had to _win_. Elijah kissed the mark Gavin had left on Connor’s shoulder before moaning softly and stilling; releasing inside Connor. Gavin felt a swell of pride and he dug his fingers into Connor’s hips and let himself cum.

He stood there panting; them both still buried inside Connor, staring at Elijah. Connor whimpered softly and tugged on his bonds. Elijah sighed and slipped out of Connor; followed shortly by Gavin, before snapping his fingers, and the machine lowered Connor to the ground. Connor blinked before looking up between Gavin and Elijah; still painfully hard and desperate for release he’d been denied. Elijah ran a hand through his hair; most of it having come free from his bun, before finally noticing Gavin’s heated glare

“Seriously?” He drawled “This is just like when we were younger; you get all riled up trying to outdo me that you forget what’s most important.”

Gavin froze and blinked in confusion; to which Elijah pointed down at Connor

“Our little pet hasn’t cum yet, and he’s been so patient for you,” He reminded.

Gavin immediately blushed deeply in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his neck; glancing down at Connor

“… Sorry, babe,” He mumbled sheepishly.

Connor humped the air and whimpered

“I need to cum,” He whined.

Gavin cleared his throat and glanced up at Elijah, who grinned and shrugged. They both knelt down and Gavin wrapped his hand around Connor’s cock; giving it a firm squeeze, and Elijah slipped two fingers inside him to torment his overstimulated bioprostate. Connor mewled and gripped Gavin’s shirt

“Please, Daddy, may I come?” He sobbed.

Gavin flinched slightly at that, but didn’t say anything. Elijah smiled warmly

“Of course, Pet,” He purred, and that was all it took for Connor to cum with a broken cry.

 

Cleaned and clothed, they all sat by Elijah’s pool in silence. Gavin felt bad; he’d _never_ neglected Connor like that before, and although he wanted so badly to blame Elijah, he knew it was his own fault. He got too competitive over something that wasn’t even a competition. Connor was knelt by the pool, talking to Chloe, who had clearly decided to go for a dip at some point. Gavin glanced up at Elijah, who was just staring at Connor and Chloe with a strange fondness.

“Stop beating yourself up, Gav,” Elijah suddenly stated; catching Gavin off guard “So you got a little carried away. Take him out on a nice date, tell him you’re sorry, and don’t do it again.”

Gavin’s eyes widened before he averted his gaze and scoffed; blushing slightly

“Hey, Connor, let’s get going!” He called.

Connor looked up at Gavin and smiled

“Alright,” He hummed; waving goodbye to Chloe before following Gavin out; half expecting Elijah to give him more cryptic advice as he left, but he didn’t.

 

Gavin stopped at his car door before getting in and looked up at Connor

“Hey, Con,” He started.

Connor stopped and looked over at Gavin; tilting his head. Gavin swallowed thickly

“Wanna go somewhere?” He asked; blushing as the words left his mouth.

Connor blinked in confusion for a moment before his eyes lit up and he smiled

“Yes, of course!” He nearly giggled.

Gavin let a smile slip and they got in the car. Gavin definitely knew he’d been an asshole in this life, but he decided he must have been a seriously amazing guy in a previous life to deserve Connor in this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether the answer to the question is yes or no, regardless, what I have written here is sinful.
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
